The present invention is directed to an apparatus and process for feeding substantially uniformly sized panels to a panel cutting saw. In particular, the present invention is directed to a panel feed device, for use with a panel cutting saw, which feed device is constructed with an elevator platform which holds a supply of stacked workpiece panels which are to be conveyed to a panel feed platform.
Typically, in such panel feed devices, the panels are only fed one at a time, usually by lifting by means of a suction device from the stack of panels on the elevator platform to the panel feed platform. The panel is fed, in increments, into the panel cutting saw. Before another panel can be fed to the panel feed platform, the working panel which is being sawed must be completely fed into and cut by the panel cutting saw. Accordingly, this required individual feeding of panels makes the throughput of the panel cutting machine very slow.
It is known that the output of a panel cutting saw can be increased if a number of stacked panels can be transferred at a time to the panel feed platform, and then cut simultaneously. However, the stacked panels must all be aligned so that at least their leading edges are flush, prior to the stack being fed into the panel cutting saw. Such a mutual alignment of the workpiece panels of a stack to be supplied to the panel cutting saw is often impossible, however, in view of the substantial combined weight of such panels, which may be in excess of one ton, with each panel having typical dimensions of 6500 millimeters by 2700 millimeters by 160 millimeters. In addition, the surface properties of the panels, which may be very rough, will produce great frictional forces which are difficult to overcome and thus may prevent such alignment.
It is an object of this invention therefore to provide a panel feed device which may permit the simultaneous feeding of a number of panels from an elevator platform to a panel feed platform, the subsequent alignment of the several stacked panels, and their subsequent simultaneous feeding through a panel cutting saw.
This and other objects of the invention will become apparent in view of the present Specification, claims and Drawings.